


Verbal

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, verbal, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: A verbal conversation with smutty Dean and Cas.





	Verbal

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

“Lube?” 

 

“Lube.” 

 

“Hang, on, it’s on the nightstand, I’ll just grab – shit!” 

 

“You’re clumsy when you’re horny, Cas.” 

 

“Shut up. Get off me so I can pick it up before it leaks all over the carpet. Over there, sit on THAT side of the bed, Dean.” 

 

“Mm-hm. Nice view.” 

 

“Geez, it rolled under the table… Agh! Deeeeeean, I said wait for lube!” 

 

“Fpit coutf af lube. Mmh.” 

 

“Fuck, Dean, that’s not… nnngh, helping… Goddammit, how far did it roll under there…? Ah, Dean, e-easy! O-okay, got the bottle, now let me up.” 

 

“Ask nicely.” 

 

“Ah, Dean, please!” 

 

“That’s better. Come on, get back up here. Heh, you’re blushing like a girl, Cas.” 

 

“ … Ass.” 

 

“Bitch. Now spread your legs so I can fuck you like one.” 

 

“Nnh… ” 

 

“That’s better, gonna get you nice and wet for me. Mmh, god Cas, you look so damn good like that, face flushed and spread out under me. Let’s loosen you up a bit, god, forgot how tight you are… Keep making those noises, Cas. Wanna hear you whine. You ready for another finger?” 

 

“Y-yeah… ” 

 

“God, can’t wait to get my cock in there. Gonna fill you up, Cas.” 

 

“Ah… Dean, fuck…” 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Fuck yes, put it in me… please… ” 

 

“God I love it when you beg, that’s it, Cas, moan for me, show me how much you love this.” 

 

“Ah, Dean…!” 

 

Bzzzzzzzzzz. 

 

… 

 

Bzzzzzzzzz. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

Bzzzzzzzzz. 

 

“Dean. Don’t you dare pick up that phone.” 

 

Bzzzzzzzzz. 

 

“DEAN DON’T YOU DARE.” 

 

Click. 

 

“Hey there, Sammy.” 

 

“DEAN.” 

 

“What was that, Sammy? No, you’re not interrupting anything.” 

 

“God-nnnf-dammit Dean – ” 

 

“Hm? Yeah, we – mff – wrapped that up about an hour ago.” 

 

“Dean, hang up the fucking phone…” 

 

“What? Yeah, that’s just Cas. Don’t mind him, he’s being a bitch right now.” 

 

“Ah, Dean, please! Ah…!” 

 

“Really. You wouldn’t believe how much of a bitch he’s being right now.” 

 

“Ah… ha… agh!… fuck… ” 

 

“Nf, yeah. I'll tell him. You got...mmff...another case?” 

 

"Put the - ah - phone down D-dean." 

 

"Cas? Yeah, he's just a little tied up at the moment. Just - fuck - a little busy." 

 

"Ah! God, please don't - mff - just that...ah-" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Talk to you - ahh - later Sammy." 

 

Click. 

 

“ … What’s wrong, Cas?” 

 

“You are – ah! – the biggest goddamn – nnh! – ass!” 

 

"So you say. You're not - ah - complaining about your ass though." 

 

"Fucking - mff! - ass. Not - ah - mine. How you a-act." 

 

“Pull your legs up higher.” 

 

"I am. You're just - ah!" 

 

"Cas...Oh fuck...just....b-breathe." 

 

"Such...mff - harder." 

 

"God Cas. I...fuck...I love you." 

 

"D-dean...ah! - I...mff - I love you too"


End file.
